Oh Jacob!
by Onedirection-ladyerection
Summary: I love you, three words, but when I say them my whole world changes, three words that can hurt you, three words that amazingly powerful, but are so often abused, three words that I thought I would never say let alone hear, yet he said them. Jacob/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Jacob!

Summary: I love you, three words, but when I say them my whole world changes, three words that can hurt you, three words that are so powerful, but is often abused, three words that I thought I would never say let alone hear, yet he said them.

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction & since this is FANfiction I'm pretty sure that fan would make it not the actual author cause then that would be stupid. -_-

Prolouge

I love you, three words, but when I say them my whole world changes, three words that can hurt you, three words that are so powerful, but is often abused, three words that I thought I would never say let alone hear, yet he said them, he said them so easily so nonchalantly he said it like he had used those words a million times. I bet you're thinking he said them to me, no your wrong.

I hid in the side of the tool shed and looked in through the tiny window that held the scene that would soon break my heart into a million pieces, I wanted to look away, I wanted to pretend that he wasn't madly in love with that stupid girl, but I knew that I couldn't do that its reality were talking about here and reality hurts.

"Bella, I L-.." I tried turning around and running away but me being me I tripped and fell but, before Jacob or Bella could come out of the tiny shed I ran, ran like the mother fucking wind I ran, not wanting to face the fucking truth that Jacob Black would never in his life love me.

This is not Chapter one it's kind of a little taste of what's gonna happen in the future. Anyways Review! Please any spelling errors please tell me. Criticism is 100% accepted :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Jacob!

Summary: I love you, three words, but when I say them my whole world changes, three words that can hurt you, three words that are so powerful, but is often abused, three words that I thought I would never say let alone hear, yet he said them.

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction & since this is FANfiction I'm pretty sure that fan would make it not the actual author cause then that would be stupid. -_-

**Chapter One ****–**

La push, Washington, Indian Reservation. My home. I may not be a full Quileute, okay fine I'm not full Quileute actually I'm not Quileute AT ALL, my parents are white, now you may be asking then how do you live in la push. My Dears just because somewhere or something is your home it doesn't actually have to mean that you actually live there, La push is my home cause I'm always there its super rare that I'm at my own home not that I want to be anyway, lets just say that my mom and I don't really see eye to eye. I go to forks high my Best Friends I'd say would be as following Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Roque (Pronounced like Rocky), Kristine, Lilly rae. Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry Live in the reservation though but were still tight. Jacob black, sigh. You know that old cliché about falling in love with your best friend yeah it happened to me. I remember the exact day I met him and guys It was about 1 year ago (They barely phased so like in the middle of new moon now its eclipse beginning of it anyway.)

**-Flashback-**

"Lilly Rae! You are soo going to the beach with me!" I grabbed her legs that were under the blanket.

"Never! I don't wanna go!" She Whined and took a bit of her energy just to pick her head up and stick her tounge out at me.

"Roque! Kristine! help me!" I turned my head still struggling to get Lilly Rae out of the bed so we could go to the beach.

She Grinned at Kristine before getting up from the door Kristine close behind and cracked her knuckles , but before she could even get over hear Lilly was up and ready.

"Im going im going!" she walked towards her closet and got her bathing suit and extra clothes and walked into her bathroom glaring at us all the way there.

We laughed and got ready putting everything we needed in the car and getting ready for a fun day at the beach.

As I was putting the towels and bags in Lilly had gotten ready and decided to just wait in the passenger seat

"Done…" I muttered to myself. "ROQUE! KRISTINE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE WERE LEAVING!" I got in the front seat of the car sitting next to Lilly.

"What the hell dude! You guys take fucking forever sheesh!" She impatiently tapped her foot as I laughed at roque and Kristine as they tripped over each other on the way to the car.

"Really guys?" I raised my eye brow and looked at them smirking at their flushed expressions.

"Duude she's the one that effing tripped me." Kristine pointed her finger at Roque eyes wide and eyebrows risen.

"Oh shut up Kristy and get in the car." Roque pushed her in then jumped in closing the door.

I

"FINALLY!" Lilly threw both her hands in the air in exasperation. "You People are all soo slow!"

As I started the car, we all turned to face her raised our eye brows and cocked our heads is she really complaining. "Oh be quiet, Lilly we would've gone faster if you had just helped us." I rolled my eyes at her as she opened and closed her mouth thinking of something to say but couldn't so she crossed her arms glared at me and made a weird face.

-It was a 20 min. Drive to La push first beach—

I parked my car and took off my seat belt by the time I was out the girls had already gotten the bags and towels and started running towards the ocean, I soon followed after them smirking and shaking my head as they ran around like idiots trying to find the "Perfect Spot" as they liked to call it.

"HERE!" I heard all of them yell. I ran after them and laughed as Roque got stuck trying to take off her shirt.

"Need a little help there Roque?" I said between laughter.

"Har. Har. Soo funny. Now Help!" I pulled the hem of her shirt as she moved back and fell on the sandy floor looking a bit dazed, then stood up brushed herself off and ran off while yelling a "thank you!"

I laughed and started stripping all my clothes and into my bikini when I heard the wolf whistling. Ugh, men sometimes I thought bitterly I turned around to see who had done that only to see 5 boys no let me rephrase that MEN ,very fine men, very fine shirtless men with six packs and muscle and mmmmm just the WHOLE package… if you know what I mean.

The youngest looked away trying to act as if he say nothing. The one in the middle smirked and winked. _Ahh.. im guessing he's the player of the group. I think im gonna mess with him a bit._ I cocked my head winked bit my lip and waved. He smiled in my direction walking over looking oh soo cocky._ That's gonna change._ As he walked over his "Boys" watched.

"Hey I'm Paul Walker." He grabbed a piece of my hair and put it behind my ear, prepearing to woo me I bet.

"Hi Im Zoe Scott" I smiled and fluttered my eyelashes a bit.

"Your really beautiful you know, do you wanna go out sometime, switch numbers you know whatever" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrow suggesting more than just "Going out"

"Achoo!" I fake sneezed so he could step back a bit and he did.

"Sorry allergies." I lied smiling innocently.

"Oh really what are you allergic too?" He scrunched his eye brows in curiousity.

"Bullshit." I raised my eyebrow and sat down leaving him standing there in all his…rejected self.

From this distance I could hear his friends cracking up as he walked back to them still trying to act all cool.

I put my sunscreen on and ran towards my girls and saw them having a water fight, not wanting to be left out I joined in.

I jumped on Roque laughing the whole time, in the corner of my eye I could see 5 figures coming closer.

I jumped off still giggling.

"Hey im Lilly Rae , but call my Lilly." I turned around to see Lilly gawking at Seth. _Way to make it obvious that your into him Lill._

"Hey I'm Seth" He blushed a bit before looking down and letting Lilly continue on the conversation, but before Lill. Could even open her mouth Kristine shouted.

"HEY! Im Kristine this is Roque" She nodded her head in a weird greeting. "And this is Z-" Paul cut her off before she could even properly respond "We know her." He glared at me before looking at the rest of us, before stopping at roque and his eyes got wide as his friends groaned and shook their heads in an amused sort of way Roque looked at him blushed then said "How do you know Z."

"I'm Seth, that's Embry, Quil, Jared, and lastly Paul, And we know Zoe cause she not even 15 minutes ago turned down Paul, it was freaking hilarious!"

Roque turned to look at me with eye brows raised as Paul shook slightly and growled.

_Wait Whaa'! He GROWLED like some fucking animal? No way. _I scrunched my eyebrows but then just shook it off.

"So you guys wanna hang out?"

We Swam and fought with each other but, I got tired so I left and walked off telling them I was just gonna dry off. On my way to the towels and stuff I bumped into a brick wall or something and fell to the floor.

"what the fu-." "Im sorry" husky voice said to me while helping me up, I looked up as we slowly pulled me up as I met his eyes I felt like the world just faded ,like it was just us in the beach, although it kinda was, it felt like I was falling and we was there to catch me the feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before, it felt….Good?

I gasped as he let go of my arm and I fell back unto the sand. My gasp woke him up. "oh sorry," 'its okay" I smiled slightly and got up on my own not wanting to fall again. "Im Zoe Scoot And you are?" "Jacob, Jacob Black."

**-Flash back End—**

That was a weird day, wait no actually any day with those boys is weird. They were Weird then and their weird now, their always running off without telling us and they're super hot.. temp. wise people! They also eat a lot more than boys should eat... I wonder why?

A/N: REVIEW :D I'll probably update not so soon but soon… I Hope C; Oh! I also have the pickchas posted on my Pro. check it out (;(Zoe, jacob,wolf pack, Ect. Their images are all on there and some characters your YET to meet.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Okay, I apologize for not writing ANY new chapters I've been busy with school and then I totally forgot the password to this account and it took me hours to find the password and finally I did C: so I'll try my best to put more chapters in because I actually want to now.. because I see that my story that I wrote a looong time ago actually has some potential so instead of babbling on like this I'll get started!**

**A/N: Sorry for the lame Authors note.**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well, you drive me crazy half the time; the other half well, I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you. – Taylor Swift 'Only me when I'm with you'_

'BEEP' 'BEEP' BEEP'

_Shut the fuck up! _I grabbed the alarm and threw it at the wall. _ School…._ Was school it wasn't exactly like what you see in movies ,but sort of like it; You've got your Jocks, Nerds, Nobody's, Wanna-be's, and of course the school sluts. We wouldn't be a high school without those sluts.. Now you may be wondering.. _What category do you fit in to?_ I actually don't know, I just really try to blend in the backround.. but that's pretty hard having friends like Roque, Kristine and Lilly Rae..

"YO! Z! Get yo ass down here! Were gonna be late for school because of you, You better be ready when I get up there! Or I swear to god.."

Speaking of the she-devils.. How the fuck did they get into my house anyway?

I got my clothes and ran into the bathroom deciding that it was too early and I was too damn tired fore Lilly's shit..

I looked at myself in the mirror.. "Hm.. average.." I opened the door and ran downstairs.

"How did you three get in?" I grabbed my bag and a piece of toast.

"Oh, your mom left to work and she left the door open so we just walked in" Kristine winked at me.

"Okay come on' let's get the hell out of here.." They all walked out of the room leaving me to the job of closing and locking the door.

Roque parked the car right next to _**THEM. **_

Those assholes, Bitches, sluts, hoes, STD carriers..

Three absolutely horrible girls and we HAD to park next to them.. God this is hell. -.-

'ROQUE!, go park somewhere else, anywhere but here!, I don't need this shit in the morning!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Ro!"

She looked at all of us and sighed. "FINE.."

She backed out and headed for the farthest parking space.. It would be a long walk but hey it's worth it.

Now let me explain why we hate them..

Well, us four have never really liked Lauren, Laurie OR Laura. They are the kind of girls you see on movies, like mean girls.

They are absolutely stupid, rumor is the only reason they passed on to junior year is because they gave the principle head.. Yeah it wasn't really surprising.

"SEEEEETHH!" Lilly ran up to him.. They're dating now of course.. They had this kind of connection when we all first met, and even after Seth got all buff they still went out, but now it was more intense. I even dare to say that they could love each other..

_Where's Jacob? I don't see him.._

"Oh Z. he's with bella." Embry looked at me apologetically.

"Oh it's cool…I don't care." What a lie that was..

I could hear the sound of a familiar motorcycle in the distance and immediately began to fix myself up.

I looked at guys faces they all the same expression; Nervous. I looked at the girls and they had the: "I'm going to fucking kill you expression.

"hey guys" I heard Jacob call out to us.

"I brought bella!"

**A/N: I hope that kinda made up for not updating for like almost a year! I know I didn't end it well.. I suck -.-**


End file.
